Canada x Reader: The lavender stare
by mintywolf118
Summary: My first story. any comments or criticism is welcomed. Canada x Reader all fluffy, enjoy


You sat in the café with your dearest friend Yoa. It was your birthday so he suggested that you both came here in order to celebrate.

"Hey Yoa?" you said, looking up from the menu.

"yeah, _?" he said, practically drooling over the choice.

"how come you chose here? We come here all the time" You say looking around at the familier scenery.

"exactly!" He says looking up and smiling "a good birthday should be in a place with good memories!" he smiled and stood up. "Excuse me" He bowed slightly before leaving for the restroom.

You sigh at how lonely you felt as soon as he was gone. The fact Yoa was the only one celebrating with you almost crushed your heart until you looked up to see a man with sandy blond hair, wondrous lavender eyes and wire glasses. The mad curl coming from his hair bounced as he looked up to meet your gaze. You stared at each other before you both realised one another blushing, you quickly looked down at the table, hiding your dusted pink cheeks.

_You sure are taking your time Yoa _you thought to yourself, getting lost in your thoughts about those lavender eyes gazing back into yours.

"e-e-excuse m-me" a soft, timid voice broke your train of thought as you looked up to see the tall Canadian standing beside you, a soft blush trailing across his cheeks. "H-h-" he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck "Hello. I-im M-Matthew " he stammered, you smile softly at his timid yet warm voice "_" you spoke softly, matching his tone.

"I-i noticed you s-staring at m-me before" You blushed brightly, looking away to hide your face "y-you noticed?" you said, your voice shaking slightly out of embarrassment.

"y-yes. Somehow it was like a fairy w-whispered to me that a beautiful lady was looking at me" He smiled down at the floor, his cheeks a now obvious pink as he shuffled his foot on the floor out of nerves. "d-do y-you m-mind if I s-sit down?" the stammer returned as he looked back up to you, sitting down after your nod of approval.

You and Matthew sat and talked for what seemed hours, you occasionally felt a flutter when he talked about being a country, you had a thing for guys with authority. You continued to talk until-

"Okay im back!" shouted Yoa, walking over to your table to find Matthew in his seat. "Hey Matt" he said, completely ignoring your frustrated glare "hi, Yoa" you weren't surprised they knew each other. Being the personification of China meant Yoa did know a lot of people, especially after learning Matthew was the personification of Canada.

"You left me here so long! Where did you go?!" you said, standing and glaring at Yoa.

"sorry I gotta go quickly, take her home for me Mattie!" Yoa shouted before running out the café. A blush crept upon your face when you heard Matthew "it would be a pleasure to walk such a beautiful lady home" he looked down at his hands in his lap, not knowing you had heard.

He turned to you as your stomach growled loud enough for him to hear. Your face turned crimson as he stood and smiled "what would you like to eat?" he asked, pulling out his wallet "I'll pay"

"anything… thanks" you blushed slightly, his kindness made your heart flutter as he left for the counter to buy you a snack.

_A complete stranger is treating me to lunch. He's being so kind and I've never felt this way before. Is this what I've read in fairy tales? Love at first sight? _

Your thoughts broke once again as Matthew sat down, sandwiches in hand along with a few pancakes and maple syrup. You both ate up and chatted for a bit longer before-

"h-hey _?" said Matthew, twiddling his thumbs, looking down at the table "w-would y-you l-like t-to g-go" you cut him off by placing your hands on his. You smiled up at each other for a moment, watching the blush form on his face "I'd love to go out with you again" you said, your heart skipping a beat as you saw his smile stretch from ear to ear. You both left the café, he walked you to your street and waved you off before leaving himself.

~next week~

_I wonder if he's here yet. _You thought to yourself as you walked along the parks path. You turned a corner to find Matt sat on a park bech, hunched over and looking down at his thumbs, mumbling to himself. "hey" you said, coming up behind him. He jumped and smiled brightly as he saw your face "oh, _ its you. I thought you weren't coming for a moment" he said as you walked around and sat next to him.

He looked you up and down and blushed "you look even more beautiful than when we first met" H said, gazing into your eyes. His stammer seemed to have vanished whilst he was lost in them. You blushed along with him and giggled slightly, noticing he was dressed in a suit with a white shirt and black tie "why so formal?" you asked, pulling slightly on his tie.

He looked away embarrassed "oh. That. Well…" he continued to tell you how his brother had made him wear the suit in order to look nice for such a beautiful lady. All the way through his explanation you couldn't help but gaze longingly at his lips.

You sat for a while, starring up at the clouds and laughing at one another. After a while you both started to walk through the park, arms linked together you strolled toward the pond and stopped "Hey, Matt?" you said, turning to him "why did you want to see me again?" his cheeks became dusted pink as he began to stammer.

"w-well i-I" you cupped his face with your hands, letting him melt into your eyes as his words began to flow again "I really like you _. I want to know. Will you be my girlfriend?" you both blushed brightly as you embraced. The scent of his jacket clouded your nose as you buried your head against his chest. "of course I will Matthew. I really like you too" you muffled, just loud enough for him to hear.

You stood in the embrace for a while longer before he pulled back and gazed down at you "merci miss _" he cupped your face in his hands before kissing your lips softly, the sensation making your leg lift up as you draped your hands over his broad shoulders.

You kissed for what seemed hours before pulling back and smiling brightly at each other. He took your hand before walking through the rest of the park and walking you home, kissing your lips once more and saying farewell till your next date.


End file.
